


Some Minor Adjustments

by Qwazer95



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ageplay, Anal, CBT, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Mind Control, Sadism, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazer95/pseuds/Qwazer95
Summary: Alois Trancy has been given a book that allows him to literally alter the world around him. Guess who he's going to use it to screw around with. CielxAlois, CielxSebastian, AloisxCielxSebastian and with some CielxAloisxElizabeth, may also contain Ciel with various minor characters as the story progresses, This fanfic is probably going to get smutty.





	1. Underestimating Alois Trancy

Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters; this is just something I felt like writing.

 

Chapter 1: Underestimating Alois Trancy

Alois lay flat on his stomach; the couch being too small meant his legs were pointed up. Lazily his feet went back and forth in the air softly making contact with the couch. "Claude," the blonde weakly drawled, as though the mere movement of his mouth was an effort. "I'm so booooooored, what can I do?" The man on his knees listening to the complaining teen paid no notice at first. Claude knew that Alois wouldn't be bothered enough to offer up any protestation. 

Over the past few days Alois had become more intolerable for Claude. His usual behaviour continued to irk his demon, and Claude was fed up. "Claude, you're ignoring me, I wanna go play with Ciel."

Claude responded, "Your highness, the lord Phantomhive forbid your presence in his home since our last visit, it would be rude to attend with an invitation."

"No, he simply told me to go away and die, he at no point said ‘you are forbidden' from my home’," Alois retorted.

Claude rose up collecting the shattered pieces of the vase. Another victim of Alois' boredom this one had been smashed into several thousand pieces. It was almost impressive that a human can make a mess that was inconvenient for a demon to clean. Yet Claude begrudgingly admitted to himself that he could no longer stand to be a servant to the blonde slut of a boy. There was no thrill for him in sating the desires of an already corrupt and foolish child.

Claude had contemplated his relationship with Alois multiple times. Why hasn't he simply murdered the ‘blonde bitch slut’, well he was needed to properly inhabit Earth. Unfortunately Claude regarded him as a mere hindrance in every other way. The day Cluade killed Alois would be a much anticipated and happy one.

"If only I could change what Ciel thought about me,” Alois wondered as he rolled over on the couch, resting his hand atop his forehead as though contemplating his wish. “I know why don't I get him a present he'll love!" Alois’ sat upright excited at his plan. Claude felt like retorting that a present should be something the recipient would like or want. Alois' idea would likely be something sexual or perhaps a dress for the young earl. The thought of Ciel in a dress was very appealing to Claude; he felt a minor swelling near his groin at the thought. However the young lord would certainly rebuke the gift and it would double the little lord’s rage. Alois was so stupid he wouldn't understand what he had done wrong and then resort to sulking for weeks. Meanwhile Claude would catch the brunt of his antics.

At that moment Claude had an idea, an idea that - if executed correctly - would guarantee that earl Phantomhive would be his. He could actually use Alois to eradicate Sebastian, his only true rival to Ciel. After Alois' purpose is served it would be simple to kill him. He would then have sole possession of the alluring Ciel.

"Your highness, I know how to make your wish a reality," Claude's leap to his feet startled Alois, who turned his gaze to Claude; the demon had piqued his interest. "Forgive me your highness but I will need a few hours to prepare you a book." Alois' brows furrowed at this.

"A book?” Alois questioned as he rose to his feet, observing Claude with a sceptical scrutiny, “why would a book help? I need something much more amazing for Ciel."

Claude was quick to respond as he exited. "I'm sorry your highness but I promise it will provide salvation and allow you to explore you're wildest fantasies, allow me some time." With that Claude's head disappeared around the door and he was gone. Alois stood in silence, after a few moments he looked around, realised he had nothing to do, so returned to his couch and continued moping.

It was the late evening when Claude finally returned - Alois had secretly suspected the demon had simply run away because he couldn't put up with him. It was very difficult for Alois, he knew that he had significant problems and knew that he was not truly worthy of Ciel. Yet his hatred and self-condemnation paled in comparison to his lust and need to have Ciel. He was a product of his experiences just like Ciel, although his had turned him into a sexual deviant of the highest degree. Ciel on the other hand was somehow pure and strong, at least that's the guise the boy left, Alois knew just how weak he truly was. When Claude did arrive back he entered the study where Alois sat at his desk. He wasn't working; he was simply spinning around in circles out of boredom. "Finally, Claude, what took you so bloody long, I've been so bored here by myself. All the other servants had other things to do." 

Claude rolled his eyes at this suggestion, the other servants would have completed their tasks in minutes; the simple fact was they wanted nothing to do with Alois. "Forgive me, your highness, but I have prepared the book for your pleasure," 'and mine,' Claude mentally tacked on to his statement. 

The book was plopped down in front of Alois; it was relatively small and unimpressive. Although it had an interesting design in several sets of spirals and ancient writings, it was simply a paperback bound set of papers. Alois reached for it and began turning the pages, they were all were blank. "What exactly is this, Claude, and why did it take you several hours to retrieve an item that I could have got from a bookshelf?"

Claude smirked, knowing the human lacked the finesse to understand the magnitude of the book in from of him. "Sebastian, you understand is a formidable opponent, he is able to frequently best me," Alois quickly interrupted that Sebastian was always better than Claude. After a brief pause and Claude's brief dream of ripping out the Trancy boy’s throat, he continued. "What Sebastian lacks however, is an understanding of the occult, a knowledge of ancient magic and tools, of which I have extensive knowledge." 

He continued, "Your highness, the book I have placed before you is no ordinary book, for anything written in this book will become fact." Alois looked up at Claude.

"Umm, don't really understand," Alois didn't really grasp the concept at first statement, in truth this idea was so amazing it perhaps didn’t register due to the obvious impossibility of such a book.

Claude attempted to clarify, "you can change the world around you, as anything you write will change the world."

Alois' eyes lit up in recognition of Claude's words; "wait seriously anything that's amazing! You must explain it further to me!"

Claude continued, "Anything written in the book will take effect on any mortal, their past will alter to adjust, well unless you specifically command otherwise. Essentially the book is capable of receiving any statement and making it a reality."

"So whatever I write will change however I wish?" Alois queried, his eyes dropping to inspect the book once more.

"Correct your highness, however, the effects will be subject to the whim's and interpretation of the book." At this Alois looked up from the book once more.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The book will understand the target as long as you have them in your mind when writing, the book can determine that. However, the book interprets the words in no specific way. That is you could write something and the book could cause an unforeseen change. If you wished for someone's death then the book may prevent him or her from being born, or it may kill him or her instantly. It depends on your specificity." Claude had the undivided attention of his listener, “however in the past it generally conforms to the expectations of the writer.”

Claude plucked the book from Alois’ hands and turned to the first page, “As you are making the changes in the book you will always be aware of the original world. That is to say if you make a change about your own past you will remember the original but it will be as though the new version was always true.” Claude continued, “any other individual will simply believe that it was always that way, their minds will adjust to believe it was always true. Unless you specifically address it or make some notion that you wish them to be aware of the change. In some instances this is automatic and the book can detect the writer’s intention. I should also mention that all my knowledge in this book is only based on what I have observed. In your hands perhaps the book will behave markedly different.”

"Now Claude I want to ask you a question; you could prepare this book at anytime, why now and why not use it yourself?" Claude bristled at the question, now was the chance to input the important aspect of destroying Sebastian. To get to Ciel, Alois would have to remove Sebastian.

"Your highness," Claude began, "the book can only be used by mortals and in fact it cannot really affect demons, only mortals." Now came the part where Claude could prepare to destroy Sebastian.

"Demons and other supernatural beings cannot be directly affected by the book," Claude began moving about the room at a slow pace, Alois tracked him with his undivided attention Claude continued. "They are immune to changes physically and mentally, although the world around them can change; however much like you they will always be aware of the change."

"Interesting, but is there no way around this? None? Can you think of how the Phantomhive butler will respond when I start toying with his little lord?" Claude smiled, he knew of Alois' desire to 'play' with Ciel, but the next stage of Claude's plan would undoubtedly deal with his competitor Sebastian. Claude's movements suggested he was reaching into the furthest reaches of memory, and moments later he pretended to have discovered the answer. "As a matter of fact your highness there is a way. A demon can be controlled by the book if they are 'sealed' by it."

Alois' silent and confused look made Claude quickly continue, "in essence, the book can know the demon and affect it if you complete a ritual. At present the book has no knowledge. Humans are a basic form to manipulate but demons require fine-tuning. As no supernatural entity may use the book they are in response immune to it, so as to ‘level’ the playing field. The ritual to ‘ensnare’ a demon is a simple one, your highness. We require a personal sample of Sebastian’s ‘self,’ a strand of hair would easily suffice – although others samples could do as well, we require a 'physical part' of Sebastian." 

Alois' brain immediately began working; he already had a plan on how to acquire the demons 'physical part'. Claude was overjoyed by the simply sinful expression on Alois' face. With any luck very soon Claude would be able to be free of the monster and onto his true prey Ciel. Claude began to imagine his new life with Ciel, "What's the rest of the ritual?"

Claude jumped back to the present; his fantasy's already drifting away. "Well the sample is placed onto any page within the book and a circle is drawn around it, the sample should then be absorbed into the book."

Alois' eyebrows rose up, "that's it, that's the ritual? How is that a ritual its barely even two steps?" 

"Yes my lord, it is incredibly simple, shall we," Claude was interrupted very suddenly.

"Claude hand me a piece of your hair," Alois commanded extending his open palm. 

Claude paled, "but my lord I am already your servant and at your service, you do not require a sample." 

"Come now Claude, how foolish do you think I am? I know that our contract makes you obey me, but you are still ‘free.’ If you wanted to - and I'm sure you've contemplated - you could reach your hand straight through my heart and tear it out." Alois' tone had shifted dramatically, gone was the stupid demonic brainlessness. He was calm, centred, and dead serious. "You will obey my command place a sample of your hair onto the desk and then move to the back of the room, you are not allowed to do anything unless I command it. Look at my seal and know this to be fact." Alois flicked his tongue at Claude prominently displaying the now glowing seal.

Claude had underestimate Alois, he now knew he was in trouble. The dim-witted foolish mortal he could easily defeat had turned the tables. With quiet resignation Claude pulled a few hairs from his head and placed them on the table. As he moved to the stand in front of the door, Alois spoke. "You seem to believe that I am as stupid as I let on. You don't think I've seen the way you look at the earl Phantomhive and the way you look at me." Alois placed Claude's hair onto the book.

"I have seen those looks before, you have no care in the world for me, you do not wish me any happiness in my life, rather it would bring you great pleasure to play a part in ending it." Alois then began to draw a circle around the hairs with a pencil.

"Your highness, please forgive me I did not-" Alois interrupted once more.

"Save your words demon, I don't even know what I'm going to do with this but I can promise you it will not be pleasant for you." With that the hair sparked and was entered into the book. Alois began writing commands for Claude that would prevent him harming him in anyway. "Now I must think what I shall do to my beloved Ciel," Alois palmed his prominent bulge under the table "it's making me hard just thinking of all my ideas, I can't think of which one to do first!"

Alois knew full well that if he made any changes to Ciel, Sebastian would immediately recognise it, he needed to tactfully select a method to obtain a sample from Sebastian. But first he would need to acquire an understanding of how to use this book.

“Well first things first, I think I might as well just test to see how this works. I certainly wouldn’t want to go in without understanding the dangers of this book.” Alois looked up at Claude, who visually paled once more, knowing full well the potential dangers of the book Claude knew that he was in deep trouble.

Alois took a pen and simply wrote:

I have a 13-inch cock

“No need to start of with the big stuff, I just wanna see how this works.” Alois felt the change, his dick was expanding in his shorts, he now had an even more prominent bulge then before. Alois quickly slipped down the front of his shorts and grasped his massive member. He again looked at Claude and licked his lips, “Oh this is going to be fun!”

 

End of Chapter One


	2. Ciel Ensnares Sebastian

Chapter 2: Ciel Ensnares Sebastian  
  
Alois sat at the desk, “right I think I have a basic understanding of the book for the moment. Well now, I need to set my first plan into motion don’t I?” The blonde directed the question to the demon in the corner who had undergone some notable changes due to some of Alois’ commands in the book.  
  
                    -----------  
   
It had been a long day for Ciel, what with two business meetings and tutoring in his Latin and horse riding, the young earl decided it was nearly time to retire. Sebastian had prepared Ciel a bath knowing his master would be desperate for one. Ciel followed Sebastian to his bathroom, normally Sebastian or any other butler would help there lord undress, however Ciel did not allow this anymore. Ciel tested the water with one hand, he did not need to indicate his satisfaction, Sebastian knew he was to now vacate the room. Only once the door to the room was shut did Ciel begin to disrobe and move to enter the water. Once he was ensconced in the warm waters Ciel let out the deep breath he had been holding. The demon butler waited outside for his master to be finished.  
  
Less than a year ago Sebastian naturally would have been present throughout the whole process and actually cleaned the little lord. But it seems Ciel was developing some modesty in front of his demon. Sebastian had for a long time thought of fucking Ciel he had of course noticed the early signs of human sexual maturation. Puberty for Ciel came with a greater desire for privacy. The rare stray erection gave Sebastian some great moments of humour at Ciel's expense. Ciel did not miss errant comments that did not directly refer to his arousal, but for the boy to acknowledge the comments would be admitting to his excited state. His attempts to conceal it had amused Sebastian for some time. For his part in the act the demon pretended to not notice but he saw Ciel’s particular ‘excitement’ during his baths.  
  
What was a lord to do with so much horniness yet so few available partners around? Naturally, Sebastian would have proffered himself but he knew of his master’s arrogance and pride. Pitiful human concepts that forego more basic pleasures, so naturally the very thought of being seen to engage in activity of any sexual kind was forbidden. Sebastian was not even certain Ciel had a sexuality, it was certainly true that during his baths Ciel would always, and Sebastian meant always, become aroused at his cleaning hands. To his credit he always managed to hold of allowing Sebastian to touch his erect cock, and any other human butler would have been very astute to see the arousal of his master.  
  
He imagined the errant lack of control over his body during baths is likely why he is no longer permitted to wash him personally. Ciel’s modesty came to a point some time after he began developing pubic hair. From that point on Ciel insisted on clothing himself, such was unusual in this day and age but Sebastian had to heed his master’s wishes. Sebastian always dutifully stood outside the door waiting for his master’s call. He often wondered if Ciel was aware that a piece of wood did not effectively hinder the noise of his masturbation. Sebastian was well aware what Ciel was doing; in many instances he would often find remnants of the semen Ciel left behind after he finished.  
  
Aside from other things there was also the problem of a very common issue males face when it comes to waking up. Ciel believed that he successfully hid his morning wood every day when Sebastian entered. While this was generally true the demon butler could always tell when Ciel was having a more difficult time hiding it. On some particular nights he believed Ciel was having rather vivid dreams. That might explain the dried stains on his nightshirt. Ciel would surely be suspicious of the demon’s knowledge but Sebastian was sure to never acknowledge it openly. If he did the little lord may try to seclude himself even more.  
  
At that moment Ciel was sitting in the bath water, he had allowed the water to cover his body. Sebastian never failed to fill the bath to the right height; the earl’s wet head came above the water for air. Ciel’s eyes gazed longingly at his erect cock, proudly standing tall above the water’s mark. After realising how long he had simply soaked looking at his needy erection Ciel set to work properly washing himself. The soap and washer glided over his body, Ciel cleaned himself with precision and focus, making sure to avoid his blood-filled member and a few other areas he decided to clean later. Once he had completely cleaned himself the lord’s attention was once more returned to his cock.  
  
Now, the anticipation at knowing what he was going to do to himself was part of the pleasure for Ciel. Whilst at the same time he futilely regarded this minor show of mental discipline is what separated him from others that would give into their baser instincts. He was not some moron who would wank himself determined to reach pleasure. No, he was a powerful lord one to be feared and respected. The bluenette reached for his dick, with washer in hand he soaped the area, ensuring to properly clean the shaft. His gasp as he dredged his hand upwards to his cock’s head was closer to a whimper of need. Ciel willed himself to focus on the task at hand, he dropped the washed lower reaching for his scrotum. In the heat of the bath his ballsack had loosened somewhat and he gave it a quick clean. Next was the last place he had yet to clean, an area he still was uncertain as to why he left it for later in his ministrations. Dipping his hand underneath his body he began to wash his ass. More specifically the puckered hole that Ciel always seemed weary to touch. The soap was added and Ciel shivered as his erection pulsed with need. With one hand remaining to clean his bud the other hand moved to clasp his erection. Slowly and surely Ciel masturbated, each brush of his asshole elicited a higher degree of pleasure for Ciel. As he began to get closer and closer to his goal, Ciel didn’t even register just how much interest he had in cleaning his asshole. Soon the washer was abandoned in the water as Ciel’s fingers were eagerly massaging his ring. Finally, Ciel orgasmed, and his cum rocketed up onto his chest, it was only at the point of climax that Ciel realised this time that he in fact had inserted his finger more into his asshole than ever before. The lord did not pause to consider his personal sodomy; instead he brushed it off as a mere accident.  
  
  
Sebastian, waiting on the other side of the door, noted that Ciel had definitely made far more noise this time than most other nights. Demons do masturbate, that much is certain, Sebastian had often fantasised about what he would like to do to Ciel. In most cases it was purely based around ravishing the young boy, making him beg for the pleasure that only Sebastian could give him. On one particularly daring night Sebastian decided to masturbate over Ciel’s sleeping form. Although it was pitch-black the demon could easily see as if it were the middle of the day. His hard throbbing erection had hovered merely centimetres above the earl’s face, for a brief moment he let it rest on Ciel’s lips. In that instance Ciel had been roused, his brow furrowed so Sebastian had quickly secreted himself away in the room. Ciel briefly awoke, still trapped in the haze of sleep he soon layback down and was instantly asleep once more. Sebastian considered lifting Ciel’s nightshirt and depositing his own semen in the place where his master would naturally assume he’d had another embarrassing evenings. But he resisted, the orgasm Sebastian had that night as he returned back to his chamber was magnanimous. Although he knew it would pale in comparison to actually fucking his master.  
  
A particularly fruitful event occurred in the past few weeks; Sebastian had entered the room particularly early to present Ciel with his breakfast and paper. On opening the door he came upon a blessed sight, Ciel still completely asleep, lay in the middle of his bed. In his sleep the sheets had been pushed well below his slightly bent legs, his nightshirt had ridden up no doubt due to his fretful turning in his sleep. Ciel’s erect cock was exposed, out in the open, and pointing directly at Sebastian. Noting the dusting of pubic hair around the erect cock Sebastian quickly exited the room closing the door quietly. While he was horribly tempted by the very entertaining and rather seductive moment he would have to resist. Sebastian then made a loud noise, enough for him to hear the earl awaken with a start; with a knock on the door he heard a “wait.”  
  
Behind the door Sebastian could hear the frantic clambering of Ciel to make himself look decent. No doubt he was currently pushing down his erection, attempting to prevent a visible mound from appearing in the bed sheets. Luckily, with a hint of mirth, Sebastian knew that Ciel did not have to hide very much. Although he was now almost fully developed his cock was still rather average. In terms of demons Ciel was miniscule, in terms of humans he was somewhat below average or just average. On hearing the call from Ciel to enter, Sebastian opened the door and greeted his master, “Good morning, my lord, I trust you had an enjoyable sleep?” Sebastian looked upon Ciel, clearly flustered at the threat of almost being seen. That day carried on with only a few minor amusements, obviously the morning wood was the highlight, but there were also a few more awkward boners for Ciel.  
  
This day had been somewhat tiring for Ciel, thus he had his bath much earlier than usual, and as such he believed it was too early to sleep. He’d best spend some time in his study finalising some documents. Sebastian had presumed this evening would progress like any other; he would prepare a bath for his lord. The young master would then stroke his cock and jack off in his bath to relieve his sexual appetite. He would then dress in his nightclothes – consisting of a single shirt that completely covered his tiny body. Finally, he would sleep and potentially have an interesting dream that would create a stain Sebastian could be amused and excited by. In preparation Sebastian quickly dashed to Ciel’s bedroom and lit the two candles adjacent to his bed. This had become a habit for Sebastian so the lord would be able to read before he slept. Unlike usual however, Ciel did not head to his bedroom, instead he walked back to his study. “My lord, are you not retiring for the evening?” Sebastian asked as he followed a few paces behind Ciel. The sun would be setting very shortly; very soon Sebastian would need to use a candelabra to lead Ciel.  
  
“It is far too early, I just wanted to bathe earlier than usual today,” Sebastian smirked at the answer, the earl couldn’t contain his horniness is what that meant. They presently arrived at the door and entered, Sebastian noted Ciel’s slightly slower movements, it seemed that he was more tired and flustered than he was letting on. Perhaps he was coming down with a fever. Sebastian lit a candle adjacent to the paperwork Ciel was to complete.  
  
“Very well my lord, would you like me to bring you anything?” Ciel was slow to respond to Sebastian his eyes were elsewhere. Once he realised Sebastian was waiting for his response his attention quickly refocused to anywhere but where Sebastian stood. Sebastian was suspicious of the reaction but he could definitely detect something was up with lord Phantomhive. Normally masturbating in the bath would sate Ciel for sometime, on this occasion though he was displaying the signs that he was still very horny.  
  
“Bring me some tea, Sebastian, and maybe something sweet” this time Ciel made no attempt to hide where he was looking, his eyebrows were knit in confusion but he was definitely staring at Sebastian’s pants, specifically the crotch region. Sebastian quickly turned and made his way out of the room to collect the tea.  
  
Within moments Sebastian had prepared Earl Grey for his master, and retrieved a fresh slice of chocolate cake. Although Ciel had already tried this cake today he was confident he would enjoy some more. After all, the lord Phantomhive does so love his sweets.  
  
As Sebastian returned to the room he was surprised to find it vacant. Sebastian could not sense Ciel’s presence in the room, but it was very surprising for Ciel to have just left. Blowing out the still lit candle before leaving, Sebastian then checked the adjacent rooms to see if Ciel was nearby. Ciel was not in either of them, considering that perhaps his master had succumbed to his tiredness, Sebastian made his way to the bedroom.  
  
“My lord, are you in here?” Asked Sebastian as he opened the door, on opening it Sebastian was sure Ciel was here. He could hear his master’s breath, but it was slightly ragged.  
  
“Sebastian,” Ciel called, the little lord moved quickly towards his butler. In an instant he had grabbed Sebastian by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him down for a kiss. With the room bathed in the faint glow from the candles, Sebastian could see that Ciel still kept on his nightshirt. Ciel pulled out of the kiss and quickly gasped, “I need you, please.”  
  
Ciel’s expression easily got Sebastian’s full attention, the kiss was quickly re-initiated by Ciel, but this time Sebastian kissed him back with strong passion. It was clear to Sebastian that Ciel was woefully inexperienced in kissing but his sweet tasting lips certainly made up for that. Sebastian brought his arms forward and wrapped Ciel up in them, the meek whimper in response to the action egged Sebastian on. One of Sebastian’s hands started rubbing Ciel’s back, but as the kiss continued he became more brazen. His hands dipped lower down Ciel’s back, slowly exploring the body before him. Ciel’s breath quickened as Sebastian’s hands ghosted over his bottom. The pleasureable moan as the demon tightened his grasp and needed Ciel’s fleshy round globes showed just how much Ciel was enjoying the attention.  
  
Sebastian reached the hem of Ciel’s shirt and slowly lifted it up; Ciel broke the kiss and lifted his arms up so Sebastian could immediately remove the thin material. Now Sebastian had access to all of Ciel’s body, his right hand quickly found one of Ciel’s pert dime-sized nipples. Sebastian quickly recaptured Ciel’s lips once more in their kiss to continue their makeout session. The proximity meant that Sebastian could quite plainly feel Ciel’s erection pressing right into him. Meanwhile Sebastian’s other hand went back down to now roughly grasp Ciel’s left ass cheek. The more rough grope and kneading of Ciel’s pert butt-cheek was rewarded with a mewl of pleasure from Ciel. More as a test, Sebastian delivered an aggressive slap to Ciel’s rear, he was again rewarded with an audible gasp and wanton moan from the boy before him. Ciel did not notice the fact that he was completely naked and his sexual partner was still dressed, he did not care, the sheer pleasure was just to intense.  
  
Recognising Ciel’s obvious excitement at the slightly rougher treatment Sebastian withdrew his hand from the earl’s nipple - but not before giving it a none to gentle pinch – and now had both his hands roughly grab both of Ciel’s ass cheeks. He aggressively squeezed and kneaded the mounds in his hands as if it were dough. Ciel’s breathing had quickened substantially and he was now muttering breathlessly “yes, yes, please, yes!” Before picking him up Sebastian gave him one last sharp and painful slap to his butt cheek. Ciel whimpered as he was lifted up and then thrown onto the bed. The noise was joyful and sad, sad at the loss of contact with Sebastian, but pure elation at being spanked and thrown onto the bed.  
  
Ciel was quickly turned over by Sebastian so he now lay flat on his stomach; Sebastian roughly grabbed his ankles and yanked him down the bed. With his feet now planted on the floor and his upper torso supported by the bed Ciel found himself in the prime position for a spanking. It started off simply, Sebastian wasn’t even sure if Ciel would truly like this, and not wanting to runi this amazing moment he wanted to ensure that the earl was the one having the more enjoyable time. But Ciel definitely liked being spanked that much was evident. Frankly, Sebastian thought it was the most amazing news, he had endlessly dreamt of punishing this smug little shit of a lord. Obviously he adored Ciel, sexually, but heaven knows he wanted to vent his frustrations at being treated like a simple butler. Sebastian slipped a pillow under Ciel to raise his ass even higher into the air; at this point it prominently poked out for him.  
  
At last Sebastian delivers a fast slap to Ciel’s ass, Spank the boy visibly jolts forward and screams "Spank my slutty ass, Sebastian!"  
  
"I was not aware my lord could be so dirty," said Sebastian momentarily taken back by the choice of words.  
  
Spank  
  
The next slap Sebastian delivered a little lower, around the sitting spots, Ciel was certain to feel his spanking the next time he sat down.  
  
Spank  
  
Sebastian quickly spanked Ciel on the other side, balancing out the slap.  
  
Dropping to his knees behind the ass he began to smack each ass cheek moments after the other  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Ciel was beginning to moan even louder than before, as Sebastian took a break the little slut before him continued to rut forward in time with the slaps. Sebastian quickly realised his young master was humping the pillow beneath him. Smirking Sebastian delivered a punishing blow to the master’s right ass cheek, his left hand dove between Ciel’s separated legs and beneath the pillow. On finding Ciel’s dick Sebastian wrenched it back so it now was pointed down at the floor. Trailing behind the dick was a long and sticky mass of pre-come; Ciel had stained the pillow excessively.  
  
“Tssk, tssk, young master you are humping the pillow like a pathetic dog”  
  
Spank  
  
“Thanks to that you have made more of a mess with your dick and now its staining the sheets and the floor,” Sebastian could tell the words were edging Ciel further along, his dick continued to leak.  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
“Hmm, how best to punish a naughty little whore like you.” Ciel’s was gasping for air, with losing his ability to grind his erection into his pillow he was now even more desperate.  
  
  
“Harder Sebastian, make my ass sorry for being a filthy slut, your filthy slut,” Sebastian began raining spanks onto one ass cheek.  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
After this he moved onto the other.  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Ciel continued to cry out now, but his leaking erection did not waiver, Sebastian moved to Ciel’s ear and whispered, “It appears the young master is a bit of a pain slut, a masochist, a bitch.”  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Spank  
  
Sebastian stopped to marvel at his work, the creamy white globes of Ciel’s ass were now a pretty pink. They jiggled with Ciel’s breath and Sebastian could’ve sworn he could feel heat radiating off them. Grasping the beautiful cheeks before him, Sebastian then pried them apart, revealing to the demon Ciel’s perfect little rosebud.  
  
He could contain himself no longer; Sebastian drove his tongue straight into the earl’s asshole. Ciel screamed with delight at the sudden intrusion, quickly turning his head back to see what had happened. All he could see was Sebastian’s head buried in his ass. This pleasure was far more than Ciel had ever thought possible; the feeling was too exquisite he pushed his ass out further, begging Sebastian to go deeper. “More, Sebastian, more, you need to go deeper, please!” Ciel was frantic with need, his weeping cock abandoned as he reached behind to try and push Sebastian’s head deeper into his ass. “Yes of fucking god yes, Sebastian don’t stop please, please!”  
  
Sebastian then detached himself from Ciel’s ass, “what? What are you doing? Don’t stop!” Ciel was panicking and screaming back at his butler, before he could get out much more, Sebastian moved himself and then the lord. Sebastian lay with his back on the bed, his head resting on the untouched pillows. The little lord whom he had simply picked up was now freaking out trying to reattach Sebastian so his rimming would continue. Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hips and pulled him ass first back onto his face, Ciel was now sitting on Sebastian’s face.  
  
As soon as the tongue begins lapping away at Ciel’s quivering hole he begins hollering out his thanks, “yes, yes, yes, god yes!” Ciel now was a jockey essentially; he rode Sebastian’s face trying to force his ass as low as it would go down. He was rocking back and forth on the tongue that continued to penetrate his ass. Ciel’s dick was completely unnoticed at this point, but with this new position Ciel had to give it attention. It was just jutting out from him, his balls had retracted in the scrotum and his penis was ramrod hard. He didn’t seem to notice Sebastian’s obvious state of arousal however, still within his suit Sebastian had yet to be provided any relief from Ciel. For his part Ciel was completely focusing all his energy on slamming his ass into Sebastian’s face, hoping to gain more stimulation.  
  
Sebastian could feel his asshole begin to twitch and relax rapidly, his testicles retracted closer up to his body. His breathing became even more erratic and he was more desperately riding the face of his partner. Sebastian knew just how to finish him off with a bang, removing his hands from Ciel’s hips Sebastian lifted them in the air and waited. After a few seconds Sebastian knew it was time, he was about to come, so he brought his hands down in a painful strike and spanked his master on both cheeks.  
  
Spank Spank  
  
The scream that followed was a throaty and powerful one, Ciel’s floodgates had burst and his climax hit him like a ton of bricks. Unintelligible moaning followed as Ciel’s dick spewed out semen in a weak puddle onto his butlers uniform below.  
  
“My, my, young master, I do believe you’ve prematurely shot your load, but I promise we’re not done.” Sebastian grinned as he returned to his delicious feast, whilst Ciel was still to shocked by his orgasm to barely recognise the statement.  
  
As his breathing returned to normal Ciel felt weak, he just had the best orgasm of his life he needed to relax. Unfortunately he didn’t have such rest, as his high descended he realised that Sebastian was still lapping away at his rosebud. What was once pleasurable was now incredibly sensitive, painfully so. “Seb- Sebastian, please, please stop I, I can’t take anymore.”  
  
Ciel then felt himself falling forward; his face came into contact with the bulge in Sebastian’s pants. “Really my lord” Spank “your are so” Spank “incon-“ Spank “siderate” Spank “as to not consider you servants?” Spank  
  
The spanking renewed Ciel’s erection in an instant, making Sebastian smile, “you truly are a little slut aren’t you?” Ciel’s expression when he turned to Sebastian made it very clear, yes he was. In a flash Ciel was again at the edge of the bed although this time it was his face pointing out from the bed.  Ciel was pulled onto all fours and then presented with Sebastian. Ciel knew what was coming; Sebastian unzipped his fly and pulled out his erect dick. “Now you’re going to suck my cock aren’t you master?”  
  
Ciel opened his mouth to offer up a response but Sebastian did not want to take any chances. He immediately grabbed the boy’s hair and shoved his massive cock into the open hole. Ciel choked on the sudden intrusion, this was literally his first time taking a dick so he was shocked at the girth of the monster inserted into his orifice. Sebastian’s dick would have been around 11 inches, far more than Ciel was prepared for. He a third of it in his mouth and he was already struggling. Sebastian’s caution was not necessary though, Ciel certainly would not have refused the dick. He was actually quite curious as to how it tasted and what it would feel like sucking of his demon.  
  
Sebastian allowed Ciel some time to adjust to the size of the length in his mouth. He was trying to please Sebastian by flopping and sliding his tongue all over the member but it was proving difficult. Ever the prepared Phantomhive butler, Sebastian produced a small vial of oil from his left breast pocket. Popping off the lid he moved Ciel into a more accessible position before pouring the oil onto his butt crack. Through the gagging Ciel could feel the cool liquid running down his butt, it tickled his rosebud as it slowly passed Sebastian was quick to rub the oil all over Ciel’s ass, his reddened rear was now well oiled. Sebastian gave it a quick smack and watched it jiggle, Ciel could only moan in pleasure at the treatment, the oil helped increase the intensity. Ciel could feel it continue down and touch his ball-sack; the sensation of Sebastian rubbing his ass cheeks was pleasurable. But it was quickly replaced with an even greater feeling as Sebastian’s fingers began to prod and feel around Ciel’s exposed butthole.  
  
With an increased focus Ciel gave his all to swallowing Sebastian’s cock, if he pleased his demon he might be given an even greater reward. Thanks to the oil Sebastian’s first finger slipped in with ease, he gently began to finger fuck his master. Ciel was so caught up in the pleasure he stopped sucking Sebastian’s cock, a sharp smack to his bottom returned him to focus, “don’t you stop sucking my cock, young master!”  
  
The second finger made its way in and Sebastian began scissoring Ciel’s hole. The moaning vibration around Sebastian’s cock was awesome, it encouraged him stop speed up his ministrations and plunge his fingers deeper into Ciel’s hungry hole. “My lord has a very strong suction down here, if only your other mouth could manage,” Sebastian chided at Ciel, albeit with no real conviction. Ciel was doing an excellent job for his first-time, he still wasn’t able to do more than choke and slightly move his tongue, but he showed great promise.  
  
Sebastian was sure that Ciel would take some time to truly adjust but he could no longer hold back, the mediocre blowjob meant Sebastian couldn’t get off quick enough.  
  
Ciel found himself being taken off of Sebastian’s cock, turned around so his ass again stuck out towards Sebastian and he was pushed up so his face was in the pillows. Sebastian took a pillow and let it rest under Ciel’s pelvis, he then lined up his cock with Ciel’s rosebud. Ciel didn’t want to miss the moment of entry so Sebastian allowed him to roll over. Looking down Sebastian smirked at Ciel’s much smaller cock, it was rock hard and again dripping pre-come onto his belly. Sebastian spoke as he rubbed his cock up and down Ciel’s ass cheeks, “I hope you do not think I am going to go easy on you?”  
  
Ciel shivered at the words, he was aware that demons were far stronger then mortals, but he didn’t know how strong. With an unexpected gentleness Sebastian slowly entered Ciel, “oooohhh, fuuuucckk,” howled Ciel. His hands began fisting the bed sheets he smashed his head back into the soft pillows, Sebastian leaned back a bit to force Ciel’s ass to no longer rest on the bed, with his pelvis in the air he was at Sebastian’s mercy. Sebastian eased his cock into Ciel’s ass, Ciel continued to scream out but not in pleasure but discomfort, he knew it was supposed to take some time to adjust but Sebastian was so massive.  
  
Sebastian came to rest his hands on Ciel’s hips and he lent down to whisper to the earl, “I think you might prefer it rough.”  
  
With this he immediately pulled Ciel back with tremendous force and skewered Ciel on his gargantuan dick. “Argh ohh ahh ohhhhh,” once more Ciel responded with incomprehensible gibberish, his words failed to express the feeling as Sebastian began to violently pound away at his ass. Sebastian was right; Ciel was far more excited by the large girth being forcefully shoved into him. Sebastian continued to use Ciel’s hips to pull him back and forth along his shaft. The speed Sebastian fucked Ciel was enough to cause the bed to shake beneath them, he was able to look down and see his cock continuously go in and out of Ciel’s small ass. Whilst also keeping tabs on Ciel’s cock as it notably responded with higher amounts of pre-come when Sebastian was in Ciel, he smiled at this thought.  
  
Seeing that Ciel was quickly adjusting to the feeling Sebastian decided a change was in order. He grabbed the earls right leg and swung it over, effectively flipping the Ciel onto all fours. Now Sebastian could begin the real pounding. Surprised at the sudden shift in positions Ciel didn’t have much time to think as the dick buried inside him began to fuck him even harder and faster. Ciel began to cry with the feeling, Sebastian heard his sobs, at first he thought it could be out of pain but he quickly realised they were of sheer pleasure.  
  
Sebastian considered finishing Ciel off now but where would the fun be in not being able to see the earl come undone. After all for his last orgasm Sebastian couldn’t see because his tongue was buried in his delicious hole. The well used hole he was now mercilessly fucking with his big cock.  
  
Ciel again didn’t have time to register the change in positions, he simply found himself sitting on top of Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian rested his body against the headboard of the bed and watched Ciel with a smile. It became apparent that Ciel was expected to fuck himself on his servant’s tool. Normally Ciel would have been appalled at this notion, but his rapidly deteriorating mind in response to his need to orgasm prevented any of these thoughts. Ciel began to rise and drop at a much slower speed then Sebastian had previously established, but this way Ciel could get the right amount of pleasure. He was able to regain about of his cognitive thought as a result of this new control.  
  
Very quickly he realised this wasn’t the case however, Sebastian grasped Ciel’s member, able to fit almost all of his hand around it in one go, Ciel suddenly felt very small. He probably couldn’t fit half of Sebastian’s cock into two of his hand; the demon butler smirked as if knowing about Ciel’s perceived shortcomings. The demon’s hand, still coated in the oil, began jacking Ciel’s cock; at the same time the other hand came to rest on Ciel’s thigh. All at once Sebastian picked up into full gear, he jacked Ciel off at an incredible speed, whilst his pelvis began jackhammering Ciel’s battered rosebud. The pounding was even stronger then before, luckily Sebastian’s hand on Ciel’s thigh preventing him from being propelled off the dick he was impaled on.  
  
Ciel could feel his orgasm nearing, there was simply too much happening, his cock was in heaven from the oily jacking session, his ass was in a different kind of masochistic heaven being smashed by a big thick cock. Sebastian could feel his climax nearing too, he again sped up slightly aiming to complete his orgasm the moment his master did. Ciel could feel it upon him, but no Sebastian’s tight grip on his dick delayed it somewhat. Smiling up at the lord, Ciel began to beg, “please Sebastian, let me cum, let me cum!” Ciel grasped ahold of the demon’s head as he pulled himself down to kiss him.  
  
That was all the invitation Sebastian needed he released Ciel’s cock which immediately began firing off his cumshot. In euphoric shock the earl launched his hands back to allow his cock to shoot off into the air. In doing so he yanked out some of Sebastian’s hair, Ciel didn’t even seem to notice what he had done. He was far to preoccupied watching in glee at his cock dancing in front of Sebastian as shot after shot rung out of his – by comparison - meagre little cock. At the same time Ciel felt a sudden release from within his rear, powerful shots were registering, he knew from experience this was a climax. But the strength of the shot was not human, neither was the duration as Sebastian lasted much longer. Wave after wave of cum was emptied into his asshole, his moans gave Sebastian great pleasure. The little lord all but collapsed in the bed on top of his demon butler (who was still fully clothed throughout all of this). “My lord will you permit me to run a bath for you? You should clean yourself out after such activities.”  
  
His question fell on deaf ears as Ciel was already drifting off to sleep, a healthy coating of his cum resting on his stomach, and likely some of Sebastian’s dripping from his anus. Sebastian decided it would be best to clean him up in the morning, for a moment he considered whether he should stay in bed with the little lord. After some time he thought against it, frankly one time was not enough for a demon. He needed to fuck his master at least two more times before he will be sated, however with his current state of mind he was aware he should not risk damaging his master any further then he possibly has. Silently, he blew out the candles and then Sebastian left the room to head to his own personal chambers with the other staff.  
  
Off in the distance, far enough away so no demon could hear them two figures watched as the light from a candle flickered out in Ciel’s room. Claude stood beside the carriage awaiting his master’s orders. “Can we go in yet?” Claude didn’t respond immediately instead he vanished in an instant, Alois knew he was attempting to find a vantage point from which he could spot or sense Sebastian.  
  
The blonde had his own light in the carriage, it was provided by candles; on the page he had opened it was apparent that he had some commands that would set the world around them. Alois knew that he couldn’t make any changes to Ciel’s past without risking Sebastian getting to him before he could prevent his interference. So he naturally used the demon’s own lust to gain a sample and deal with him before he could be stopped.  
  
The page before him read:  
  
_As the night progresses Ciel will get hornier and hornier._  
  
_Ciel cannot relieve his arousal without a partner._  
  
_Anytime Ciel sees Sebastian he will fantasise about what his cock looks like and what Sebastian would do to him, this will cause his horniness to double._  
  
_When Ciel climaxes with Sebastian’s cock in him, he will yank out a sample of Sebastian’s hair._  
  
_Immediately after Ciel completes the above task he will fall asleep, and he will not awaken until Alois Trancy says “Ciel, I command you to awaken.”_  
_Ciel likes having his ass played or messed with, anything involving his ass is a massive turn-on._  
  
_Ciel loves being spanked and if he believes someone knows he likes being spanked he will beg to have his slutty ass spanked._  
  
_Ciel will believe anything Alois Trancy tells him as fact._  
  
  
Claude soon returned, “Sebastian will not hear us if we move now, your Highness.”  
  
Alois smiled, “good lets go then.”  
  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  


 

 

 

Yeah so this is the second chapter I wrote a while back now, I wanted to start getting back into writing this stuff, however I also need to go through and process a massive amount of just random notes and weird one line entries where I just had a moment of inspiration then just went back to other stuff. As a result it'll take ages to sort out what needs to happen and how to keep the story going. I've kinda painted my way into a corner with the fact that there isn't really any particular conflict. I mean Alois has won, or has he??? No. Literally Alois has already won, at least that's the current opinion I have. If anyone has any particular comments feel free to contact me, cause some of the stuff I've written is kinda psychological and then other stuff legit just random weirdness that just took my fancy for a moment. 


End file.
